Checkmate
by InactiveAnon
Summary: First you must put the other player in check, and then, if they can’t do anything it is declared a checkmate and you win. There two ways to put an opponent in check; you either threaten their King, or…HieiOC KuraOC


**CHECKMATE**

**I don't own YYH. Nexus is based off of NexusKitsune. **

**A/N: You have no idea the amount I had to fight to keep humor from dominating this story… But, there's still some humor! Ah, writing romance…seemed like a fun challenge at the time…**

**Summary: First you must put the other player in check, and then, if they can't do anything it is declared a checkmate and you win. There two ways to put an opponent in check; you either threaten their King, or…HieiOC KuraOC**

**CHECKMATE**

By: .Yuzuki

My golden-eyed companion and myself walked up the winding stairs to Genkai's Temple, her silver hair swaying around her hips while my own, much shorter, dark brown locks flopped up and down playfully.

Why go to Genkai's home, you ask? Well—

"How I loathe Mukuro. I would very much like to string her up from the gallows with her own intestines!"

"I know, Nex', I know."

It is a well-known fact that my partner, the silver nine tailed fox Nexus, passionately hates Mukuro.

It is, however, a little-known fact as to why.

'I'll tell you why, a short-y of a three eyed fire demon, that's why…' Never mind I myself am a measly five foot, two inches…

"That Mukuro. If I could only have some time alone in a room with her—!"

'We both know that's not who you want alone-time with…'

"Hn."

"!!!"

"Hello Hiei-san." _'Well, speak of the devil…'_

"Good morning, Nexus-san, Aku-san." A polite voice sounds from behind Hiei.

'_Oh, please don't tell me.' _And there he is! Yoko Kurama, in all his wannabe-human glory!

I will admit to you now that I am unnaturally hostile to the male kitsune. (When Nexus asks why I jokingly answer that there is only room for one silver fox in my heart, knowing her disturbed face at those words will always be a joy…)

"Ohayo, Kurama-kun!" Nexus sounds out, and I faintly wonder if there is some kind of species related connection between them, because though silver kitsune are rare, there isn't any blood relation. But then again, she may just be trying to get to Hiei through him. Nexus and Hiei rarely talk—which, I figure has something to do with the fact that Hiei rarely talks in general—something Nex' has yet to come to grips with.

Formalities are exchanged between the two before the redhead sends a tentative smile my way.

I stare blankly back, taking in some kind of childish pleasure at crushing these attempts of his at friendship that I've yet to understand the motivation of.

Hiei walks off, and those of us who remain bathe in an awkward silence before Nex' goes off in the direction Hiei went, feeding Kurama some lame excuse that I don't blame him for clearly not buying, but do blame him for letting her walk off without an interrogation.

Actually. Scratch that.

I reserve the right to blame him for so much as breathing.

Yet somehow I do not reject the invitation into Genkai's Temple, even though I can't sense anyone else inside the place and my instincts are screaming at me for leaving myself alone with him…

"Aku-san?" a voice asks, breaking me from my thoughts. The voice would be nice if it wasn't for the fact it belonged to—

"Kurama." I answer back.

"You seemed to have spaced out…"

I stared at him blankly with gold-brown eyes.

He gives up any form of casual conversation and informs me it is my move.

For the fifth time today, I find myself wondering how I ended up playing chess with Kurama…

'Oh yes, because I wanted to avoid talking and the chess board was left in plain sight.'

I first met the Spirit Detectives when I came into contact with Yukina. Yukina is a quiet, somewhat clue-less koorime, but less naive than most would suspect. When we first met, she was being harassed by some random ogre-like demon—a common species in that area of the Makai, and I took it upon myself to put a stop to it.

I had not seen a koorime since my childhood, considering they happily constrict themselves to that floating island, and (perhaps for the sake of some sentimental past time?) I felt compelled to let the demon know first-hand how pleasant it is to have your spine ripped out.

Nex' scolded me, until she noticed my good intentions. Then she was all crooning and butterflies.

Poor Yukina. Nexus is _shrill _when she's like that.

Kurama and I are starting our fourth match, and I'm vaguely realizing I've lost three times in a row, when the dreaded happens.

He talks.

'I hate it when he talks, because I always listen.'

"They're an interesting pair." He says, and he must see the confusion working itself into my brow because he elaborates. "Hiei and Nexus-san." My mouth falls open to deny any accusation he may be pinning against my friend when he continues. "The two of them are interesting in the way they interact with each other."

"I wouldn't say that." I retort; quick to disagree with anything that rolls off of his tongue and escapes his lips.

It's his turn now to look confused and I feel a subtle sense of accomplishment. "Their…relationship…or lack thereof—bores me."

"Yes, though both Nexus-san and Hiei are interested in each other, their relationship—or, as you said, 'lack thereof'—hasn't progressed much."

'_Hmm. I had no idea Hiei was interested. Surprise, surprise.' _I think, trying to push away the offense I feel that Kurama has agreed with me when I'm trying so hard to spark up a verbal sparring match.

Our game goes on, and I accidentally growl as he puts my King in check. He raises an eyebrow and I avoid eye contact to the best of my ability. "I wonder if irritability is a Nekomata trait?"

My left eye twitches in what I hope is a discreet way, as I sit, remembering just how much I hate this game before moving my King out of check, knowing I'll be dancing backwards on my tip-toes for the rest of the match.

Nexus and Hiei sat outside, cloaking their presence in the trees while watching the Kitsune and the Nekomata play their fourth game of chess.

"Isn't this a bit…adolescent?" Nexus asked from her perch. "It feels like…spying on your sister and her boyfriend, or something."

"Hn."

'Oh, the customary answer.' Nexus thought bitterly then tuned back into the conversation, managing to catch the very end of something Kurama was saying.

"…In each other, their relationship—or, as you said, 'lack thereof'—hasn't progressed much."

The female Kitsune turned to Hiei and was about to ask him if he caught those last few sentences when she noticed the fire demon looked horrified.

"Uh… Are you okay?"

"You didn't…hear…_anything_." Hiei hissed, as if trying to will her to have not heard…whatever it was Kurama said.

"Uhm, no, not really."

"Exactly."

'…Is it just me or did he just go all shifty-eyed…?'

I've lost.

Again.

"Yokatta…"

"Iie." I say sternly, setting up my pieces on the board for a brand new game.

He looks down and sets his own players in position, possibly in order to hide his amusement at my less-than-subtle-predicament.

Tension fills the air as white and black stare each other down in an eternal battle all too familiar to both sides, yet neither kingdom is willing to reach a compromise, and the fox's sparring match and my own has begun.

The game begins.

Not only the chess match, but some demented form of interrogation—each participant waiting to trap the other in a tangled web of words and logic… It's the kind of game I live for, and Kurama may be one of the only people able to hold his own against me…

Kurama moves a pawn, seemingly not paying attention to the monotone, checkered board. "Ne, Aku-san…"

'A statement…the beginning of a conversation…conversational…well thought out, neither offensive nor defensive…a good first move… Now, how to respond?'

**A good chess strategy: Avoid premature attacks.**

I, in return (this mellow of a play can hardly be called a retaliation) move a pawn of my own, answering his address to me with a falsely absent-minded sound from the back of my throat.

Kurama has no choice but to "light the fire", so to speak, and strike up the game; for if he did not, then surely the two of us would be lost in an endless dance of harborage. Our facade of harmlessness is broken somewhat by a more aggressive move.

"I can't help but wonder something about you…"

Sunlit-honey eyes remain on the board, not seeking any contact from the adjacent emeralds and this courtesy is frankly returned. They both appear focused on the game, their words nothing to them but casual conversation.

**A good chess strategy: Do not play a piece beyond your own side of the board in the opening.**

"Any response should simply comment—avoid attacking, and let him make his move… Don't act prematurely; force him to show you his strategy. Patience. Patience."

I place a look of confusion and curiosity on my face, twisting my lower lip slightly to one side and meeting eyes with him in a silent goad for him to continue speaking.

As expected, he takes my mute offer.

"I cannot help but notice that you seem to have an unnecessary...distaste…for me."

'Toward…but not necessarily hostile…The prelude to an attack?'

"Perhaps this is so." I reply, beginning our first confrontation both verbally, and in the world of games as one of my small black figurines meets one of his nearly identical white miniatures in battle. I continue speaking, allowing him to mull over my move on the chessboard as I make my assault. "…I suppose it is a clash in opinions that leads to my…'_distaste_'."

'In truth, of course, mostly, it's just for the simple fact that I like playing this game.'

"Please…if you would explain. What view, in particular, do you refer to."

'Your entire being!' I want to insist, but I hold my tongue, and make my move—not yet, not yet—too bold.

**A good chess strategy: Avoid exchanging Bishops for Knights early in the game.**

A sigh from my lips—as if I am hesitant to continue or simply don't want to: "To be perfectly honest, I fail to realize what motivates you to live your human life. In all honesty, I find the choice nonsensical and unrealistic."

I am a master of illusions, but I do not confine myself in them. I am completely aware of myself—and reality.

Our chess match continues (evenly matched with perhaps the slightest turn in my favor) but he stays silent until: "I do suppose that happiness is both of those things. Nonetheless, I have found it here."

**A good chess strategy: Seek a weak spot in the opponent's position.**

"For now." I state, sadistic satisfaction running through my body as I practically taunt him with my next comeback. "Any contentment you currently feel will, without a doubt, disappear. Your happiness here, is, after all, _only human_." My hint at his mother's mortality, something I know for a fact he has come face to face with at least once, does not go unnoticed and gentle flow of anger seeps from his aura as he physically hides any sign of negativity.

'He understands the cruelties of the world, but does not accept them. He refuses to submit to them, shamelessly ignoring the facts…

'As a Nekomata, I really cannot allow such imperviousness to death…'

He makes a move and takes out my pawn, and I retaliate by taking out one of his.

He studies our games, running through them, searching for the best retaliation—all within seconds. Suddenly, any negative intent leaves him. An epiphany? Or a bluff? His statement gives the answer. "_'Tis better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all._"

'He quoted. That's cheating. Quoting is an automatic second opinion, support for his argument…Damn, why can't I think of any good quotes? I suppose because most 'great' quotes are positive…motivational…irrational…'

I silently attempt to hold my place, to keep the upper hand, but it is too late and I'm slipping, slipping, falling—

Kurama moves his bishop. My king is threatened. I'm not quite in Check but I can feel the impending loss, and my pride is on the line, and—

'_Only one move left.'_

Even I hardly know what I'm doing when I fling myself from my kneeling position, quickly move around the short-legged table, and move to stand behind the Kitsune. My speed, the unpredictability of this new development, and, of course, his keen battle sense cause him to turn his body to face me at nearly the exact same moment I find myself behind him. He remains seated, but is also prepared to spring lest I make any threatening movements.

So, without further ado I fling myself into the unsuspecting redhead's lap, grabbing onto the plentiful hair at the back of his head, and push his face towards my own, connecting our lips roughly. I invade his mouth, biting lightly at his lower lip as confusion washes over him.

It takes seconds for him to regain his posture, and suddenly there are hands on my shoulders, pulling me closer to the body below mine with a nearly unpleasant amount of strength. Another tongue meets mine, and I slide my eyes closed simply because I've always figured that's the decent thing to do in these situations. Kurama's eyelashes brush against my face as he too closes his eyes.

The ancient dance continues until we are forced to satisfy our lungs' need for oxygen. So one of us, (because Bastet help me, I'm sure as hell not admitting to anyone that I was the one who needed air first!) I don't particularly remember which, broke the lip-lock. Our breath—or, rather, the carbon dioxide released during exhalation—"mingled", or "joined", or "became one" or whatever cliché you wish to use.

The point is our proximity was more than friendly.

And, because of said closeness, I was able to hear Kurama chuckle quietly under his breath.

"I think we have found a new game in which to compete." He says in a tone I would never have guessed he was even capable of.

I back up a bit and look at his face in incredulous surprise…and notice our chess game, still waiting to be won. A plan forms in my mind and I am quite satisfied to bring my lips to meet him once more, to which he responds immediately and with a fervor.

'Soooo…with Kurama distracted…'

Peeking my eyes open, I move my hand from the back of his head and manage to illegally move my knight by pushing Kurama's rook out of the way, positioning it in just the right way…

Checkmate.


End file.
